<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The happiest man on earth by Kibounohane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657914">The happiest man on earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane'>Kibounohane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Out of an impulse, Kurosawa took Adachi's hand and began running. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy, so light. Adachi blinked and gaped but his heart fluttered. Ever since his confession, everything fluttered when he was around the other man. </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The happiest man on earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of an impulse, Kurosawa took Adachi's hand and began running. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy, so light. Adachi blinked and gaped but his heart fluttered. Ever since his confession, everything fluttered when he was around the other man. </p>
<p>Still in their business suits, Kurosawa took the route to the sea, the cheesy blue and white christmas illuminations along their way almost as bright as his smile. </p>
<p>"Kurosawa, wait" Adachi coughed, a bit out of breath. Seeing Kurosawa like this put him at ease. Just like the time when Kurosawa had showed him his weak side, back there, on the bench. </p>
<p>"Sorry," Kurosawa laughed, slowing down and coming to a halt at the reiling. Both men hung over it and caught their breath. </p>
<p>"You make me do crazy things," Kurosawa said face towards the ocean and his whole face was calm and relaxed and there was a soft glow on his cheeks. When he turned to look at Adachi, the gaze hit Adachi hard. </p>
<p>"You make me want to just grab you and run," Kurosawa continued, "you make me want to pull you into a corner and kiss you silly"</p>
<p>Adachi blushed. </p>
<p>"Shall we go back?" Kurosawa said after a while, untangling himself from the reiling and Adachi nodded. </p>
<p>They went to Kurosawa's place that night. Kurosawa cooked for them and they ate, chatting and laughing. Kurosawa's heart was about to overflow with happiness. When it got late, Adachi nervously shuffled his feet. He didn't want to go home. Not tonight. </p>
<p>"Kurosawa?" </p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Would it be .. okay if .. I stayed here tonight?"</p>
<p>Kurosawa looked at him with a serious gaze and then pulled him into a tight embrace. Adachi let the chopsticks sink down he had just been holding for their takoyaki dinner. </p>
<p>"Of course," Kurosawa said, "anytime, always."</p>
<p>"Oh.." Adachi nodded, and Kurosawa pulled him in for a kiss that took his breath away. </p>
<p>Kurosawa was the happiest man on earth.</p>
<p>And Adachi wanted it to stay that way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>